Daniel Schallmo
Daniel Schallmo (born October 6, 1978 in Esslingen am NeckarVita. Uni-Ulm.de, July 06, 2014, archived from the original on April 19, 2016. Accessed on June 12, 2018. ) is a German economist & management consultant who specializes in the field of Business Model Innovation. He has taught and researched as a professor at the Ulm University of Applied Sciences since March of 2016.Employee website of Daniel Schallmo. Accessed on June 12, 2018. Life Daniel Schallmo graduated with a business degree (specializing in industry) from the Baden-Württemberg Cooperative State University in Ravensburg in 2003. He completed a training program at Zarges GmbH & Co. KG in Weilheim in tandem with his studies and went on to work as a consultant and analysist. He worked in the field of strategic marketing at Hydro Building Systems GmbH in Ulm from 2004 to 2008, while simultaneously earning an MBA in General Management from the Steinbeis University of Applied Sciences in Berlin. In 2012 Daniel Schallmo earned his doctorate at the Institute for Technology and Process Management at the University of Ulm, where his research focused on methods of business model innovation. After that he has worked as a professor, author, management consultant, and reviewer. At the University of Ulm he worked as a project manager within the field of business to business sales management at the Centre of Excellence from 2010 to 2014, and in 2013 he served as a temporary professor at the Institute for Technology and Process Management. Daniel Schallmo was a visiting professor at the German University in Cairo, Egypt, from 2013 to 2014 and has been the director of the Institute of Business Model Innovation (Germany) ever since. He teaches bachelor and graduate classes on topics such as strategy management, business model management, process management, and innovation management. Memberships * Academy of Marketing Science (AMS) * American Marketing Association (AMA) * German University Association: Deutscher Hochschulverband (DHV) * German Marketing Association: Deutscher Marketing-Verband (DMV) * European Marketing Academy (EMAC) * International Society for Professional Innovation Management (ISPIM) (Member of the Scientific Advisory Board) * Journal of Investment and Management (JIM) (Member of the Editorial Council) * Open Journal of Business Model Innovation (Editor)Xing profile of Daniel Schallmo. Accessed on June 13, 2018 Review Activities * Business Process Management Journal (BPMJ) * European Academy of Management (EURAM) * European Marketing Academy (EMAC) * Global Sales Science Institute (GSSI) * Int. Journal of Economics, Finance and Management Sciences (IJEFM) * Journal of Strategic Marketing (RJSM) * Marketing Review St. Gallen (MRSG) * R&D Management (RADMA) * Strategic Entrepreneurship Journal (SEJ) Scientific writings Double blind review * Schallmo, D., Schad, M., Brecht, L. (2010): Empirically Driven Research in Centres of Excellence - A Proven Approach for Management Science, Proceedings of the „Workshop in-Depth and Case Studies in Entrepreneurship and Small Business Management“, The European Institute for Advanced Studies in Management, 2-3. December, 2010; Brussels, Belgium. * Schallmo, D., Brecht, L. (2010): Business Model Innovation in Business-to-Business Markets - Procedure and Examples, Proceedings of the 3rd ISPIM Innovation Symposium: "Managing the Art of Innovation: Turning Concepts into Reality", 12-15 December, 2010; Quebec City, Canada ( ). * Schallmo, D., Moser, M. und Brecht, L. (2012): Geschäftsmodelle in Emerging Markets – Herausforderungen, Kompatibilität und Best Practices, Marketing Review St. Gallen, 3/12, S. 52–59 (ISSN 1865-6544). * Schallmo, D., Osswald, M., Brecht, L., Kauffeldt, J., Welz, K. (2013): An approach for de-commodisation: evaluating and escaping the commodity trap, Proceedings of the XXIV ISPIM Conference: „Innovating in Global Markets: Challenges for Sustainable Growth“, 16-19 June 2013; Helsinki, Finland ( ). * Osswald, M., Brecht, Schallmo, D. (2013): The role of product management in new product development, Proceedings of the 6th ISPIM Innovation Symposium: „Innovation in the Asian century“, 08-11 December, 2013; Melbourne, Australia ( ). * Schallmo, D., Williams, C. (2017): „Digital Transformation of Business Models – Best Practies and Roadmap“, Proceedings of the XXVIII Ispim Innovation Conference: „Composing the Innovation Symphony“, 18-21 June; Vienna, Austria * Schallmo, D., Williams, C. Boardman, L. (2017): „Digital Transformation of Business Models – Best Practices, Enablers and Roadmap“, International Journal of Innovation Management Other * Schallmo, D. (2013): Geschäftsmodell-Innovation: Grundlagen, bestehende Ansätze, methodisches Vorgehen und B2B-Geschäftsmodelle, Gabler Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ). * Schallmo, D. (2013): Geschäftsmodelle erfolgreich entwickeln und implementieren, Gabler Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ). * Schallmo, D., Hrsg. (2014): Kompendium Geschäftsmodell-Innovation: Grundlagen, aktuelle Ansätze und Fallbeispiele zur erfolgreichen Geschäftsmodell-Innovation, Gabler Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ). * Schallmo, D., Brecht, L. (2014): Prozessinnovation erfolgreich anwenden, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ). * Schallmo, D., Brecht, L. (2015): Mind the Trap - 11 typische Unternehmensfallen: Frühzeitig erkennen, bewerten und erfolgreich vermeiden, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden (978-3-658-09564-2) * Schallmo, D., (2015): Die DNA von Unternehmen als Erfolgsfaktor – Geschäftsmodelle verstehen, innovieren, implementieren, in: Keuper, F., Geier, F., Schomann, M., Schehl, M. (2015), Entrepreneurship Today – Unternehmerisches Denken als Strategie der vernetzten Wirtschaft, Berlin ( ) * Schallmo, D., Brecht, L. (2017): Prozessinnovation erfolgreich anwenden (2. Auflage), Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Rusnjak, A., Schallmo, D. (2017): Customer Experience im Zeitalter des Kunden, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D., Williams, C. (2018): Digital Transformation Now! Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D. Reinhart, J., Kuntze, E. (2018): Digitale Transformation von Geschäftsmodellen erfolgreich gestalten, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D., Rusnjak, A., Anzengruber, J., Werani, T., Jünger, M. (Hrsg., 2017): Digitale Transformation von Geschäftsmodellen: Grundlagen, aktuelle Ansätze und Fallbeispiele, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D., Rusnjak, A.: Roadmap zur Digitalen Transformation von Geschäftsmodellen: Grundlagen, in Schallmo, D., Rusnjak, A., Anzengruber, J., Werani, T., Jünger, M. (Hrsg., 2017): Digitale Transformation von Geschäftsmodellen: Grundlagen, aktuelle Ansätze und Fallbeispiele, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D. (2017): Roadmap zur digitalen Transformation in der Energiewirtschaft: So gelingt der Wandel vom Versorger zum Utility 4.0-Anbieter, in: Doleski, O. (Hrsg., 2017): Herausforderung Utility 4.0, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden, ( ) * Schallmo, D. (2017): Design Thinking erfolgreich anwenden, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D., Herbort, V., Doleski, O. (2017): Roadmap Utility 4.0: Strukturiertes Vorgehen für die digitale Transformation in der Energiewirtschaft, Springer Verlag, Wiesbaden ( ) * Schallmo, D. (2017): Vier Schritte zur Gestaltung von Kundenerfahrungen, Sales Management Review, 2 | 2017List of published writings.Accessed on June 13, 2018 Weblinks * Literature by and about Daniel Schallmo in the catalog of the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_National_Library German National Library * Xing profile of Daniel Schallmo * Vita and publications by Daniel Schallmo (IfBMI) * Former employee webside of Daniel Schallmo (University of Ulm) * Publications by Daniel Schallmo (Springer-publishing company) * Employee webside of Daniel Schallmo (Neu-Ulm University) * Linkedin profile of Daniel Schallmo References Category:1978 births Category:Living people